At long last
by TheCookieMonster'sMom
Summary: The world of the supernatural hiding in the shadows is long gone. It's seventy five years after Klaus left Mystic falls and Caroline still hasn't showed up to New Orleans, but when attacked by a Vampire hunter she has but one place to run. New Orleans. That's if she even makes it there alive. No Haley and baby, Klaroline, Delena and some SteBekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Vampire diaries or any of its characters…If only…**

Prologue:

Everyone knew Caroline Forbes would go looking for him one day. That she would wake up and realise that all those stories he would spout to her weren't in fact nonsense but what she actually needed to hear. That she wasn't some small town girl and that the life of one wasn't going to be enough for her.

But no one thought she would put it off for so long. Seventy five years to be exact.

Her friends decided long ago that they would wait for her to realise that the reason she hardly laughed or had fun was because she was missing him, no matter how much they didn't like the man they couldn't deny the way he felt about her. Not even if the lady herself questioned him.

It was a twist of fate that pushed her closer to the man she longed to forget, longed to see.

So, when Caroline has but one choice to live will she take it?

Even if she has to go to New Orleans and beg Klaus Mikaelson for his blood?

Chapter One: In times of great need.

Caroline Forbes was never one to back down from a challenge, not even when that challenge was a gun and a wooden bullet.

A lot had changed since the time of the supernatural world being hidden from, most, humans. Now the hunt is on to end anything with an unnatural life span. More and more people are taking vervain making life that little bit harder for our blonde heroin and her friends.

So here she was in some woods, God knows where, with a tall brooding man holding a gun pointed at her chest, for everyone knew that this was where the real damage was done to a Vampire.

Caroline hissed at the man her body going stiff and defensive.

"Now, I don't think you should be doing that." The man warned pulling back the safety on the gun and grinning.

Caroline glared in return.

She could smell his excitement in the air, feel his blood pulse with raw thrill under his skin. She had to fight with the pain in her gums and stiffle a groan.

This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out tonight.

She was supposed to do some light hunting in the woods and meet back up with the others at the hotel they had all been staying at for the past couple of days. She refused to snack on the maid. Point blank.

"Now what are you doing out in the woods Vampire?" The man asked the gun still pointed straight at her heart.

Caroline gave him an icy stare in return, refusing to answer to him. It took the strongest of Vampires to make Caroline do anything, heck! Even the strongest had trouble.

A branch snapped in the distance, too far for the pitiful human hearing to pick up on it, but Caroline did. She let out a small unused breath.

Sure she could take down this human in a heartbeat, if her heart still has a beat that is, but not without spilling some of his blood and vervain or not she would drink him dry with the hunger she was feeling at the moment.

She decided to distract the man until the stranger approaching made themselves known, she could only hope it was one of her friends and not his.

"I was hunting." She said clearly. feeling no reason to lie.

The look of disgust that appeared on the man's face was instant and blanketed every feature. She had to suppress her eye roll.

"There are no humans here for you to feed on, monster." He snapped moving closer: the finger on the trigger tightening ever so slightly.

Caroline sighed.

"No, not human. But there are plenty of rabbits." She said with a wicked glint. The man retched and spat on the ground.

He took another step; this time no hesitation as he pulled the trigger but it was too late, someone had pushed his hand down making him miss his target - but only slightly.

Caroline yelled out in pain as the bullet hit her in the stomach causing blood to pull onto her white shirt.

Her rescuer called her name as she fell to her knees but she was very little aware of anything other than pulling the bullet out of her.

There was a dull crack and she knew the man was dead. She couldn't bring herself to be guilty.

"Care?" Stefan's soothing voice filled the silent and suddenly he was in front of her.

Caroline threw the bloodied bullet to the ground and pulled up her shirt not looking at the other Vampire, her gaze was fixed on the wound that wasn't healing. The would that seemed to bubble and grow redder by the second.

"Werewolf venom?" Stefan hissed also looking down at the wound.

Caroline finally looked up the youngest Salvatore brother with a terrified expression. She was going to die after all.

Unless, of course…

"We have to take you to Klaus." Stefan concluded helping the younger vampire to her unsteady feet and began leading her away.

There was no need to hide the dead bodies anymore, not now that everyone expected there to be plenty of them.

Caroline whimpered but not from the pain. It had been a long time since someone had mentioned the name Klaus in front of her. Though she had heard it whispered by the many supernatural creature they have encountered. The tales of New Orleans, the last safe heaven upon Earth; then again, it was only safe to those who Klaus wished it to be.

"He won't help me." Caroline said her voice not yet taking on the dry whispy sound she knew it would when the venom became too much. Right now she was only hurting like a bitch.

Stefan didn't reply only continued to pull her though the roots and muck back the their hotel.

Not that it mattered if he did help her, she managed to think, she would be dead before she reached New Orleans. She was sure of that.

"Caroline?" Elena yelled as Stefan dragged the ever dying blond into their shabby hotel suit. The commotion brought out the other Vampire, Damon, who watched the scene with surprise.

"What happened? The bunnies bite back?" Damon said moving closer only to be glared at by two angry Vampires he. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Elena as Caroline was placed into the centre of it.

"No, actually. A shitty hunter." Caroline laughed enjoying the lightness of his forced tone. She knew he meant no harm after all.

"Care..." Elena began reproachfully her eyes full of worry. Even in her vampire life, after everything that has happened to her Elena Gilbert is still so caring. Caroline always hated that.

It seemed that everyone had the same thoughts as the broody younger Salvatore.

"I know," she managed to say back resignation settling in.

"I'll get us some plane tickets." Damon said standing and going to his phone.

Elena smiled down at Caroline before taking her hand in her own.

"You just have to hold on until we get there, then everything will be okay." Elena said nodding. Caroline knew that this was easier said than done. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold onto the pain rippling through her body.

Stefan took the other side of the bed and smiled softly at the girl he once loved before looking back at his best friend. Caroline smiled as best as she could to calm his worry.

"Okay, the tickets are for in an hour. Let's get a move on." Damon said returning to the bed and slipping his phone into his front pocket.

"Yay." Caroline murmured before falling into a deep pit of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries because if I did, Caroline and Klaus would be together already, Stefan would be dead and Delena happened in second season ;)**

Chapter 2: In the end.

Caroline couldn't remember fully how they arrived in New Orleans, only that they had.

Her friends had to be very patient with her and struggled to get through customs with all the Hunters and extra security nowadays, but somehow they managed it. But Caroline was worse. Far worse.

Her body was slick and burning up, her brain pulsed and every joint in her body ached. She was dying and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

They were in a taxi now, Stefan up front talking to the driver and asking about Klaus. Caroline had her head pressed against Elena's shoulder while Damon looked out the window, his eyes flickering down at Caroline every now and then.

At least he didn't try to give her any false hope, he knew, like she did, that this was all for nought.

"I suppose you guys got lucky having me as your driver," the driver said looking at the three of them through the rear view mirror, his gaze lingered on Caroline far longer than the rest.

"Yes," Stefan agreed tapping his fingers on the dash board nervously.

He had to agree, having a Vampire driver was exceptionally lucky.

Caroline stifled a moan when the taxi hit a bump in the road causing red hot pain to flash through her body. Elena gripped her hand and began whispering nonsense into her ear, it was distracting. Caroline was trying to focus on breathing and counting her last seconds, but Elena was distracting her.

"Though I don't know what you expect to find looking for that man," his eyes flickered back to Caroline, "he isn't the merciful King or anything."

No one replied to him. They knew he wasn't merciful, they has been on the wrong side of his wrath plenty of times to know that, but he was always had a soft spot for Caroline.

Caroline drew a ragged breath and could no longer hold in her wail of pain, it was getting too much. Her body began to shudder and shake uncontrollably.

"Geeze...I've heard of what the venom does, I've just never seen it in action." The taxi driver whistled pulling to a stop on a rowdy street where everyone seemed to be moving towards a small bar.

"Well unless you would like to _feel _what it's like I advise you to shut up." Damon said calmly pulling open the car door and flashing around to Caroline's side before pulling her into his arms in one, painful, sweep.

"He said he would be in there." Stefan said appearing beside the two; Elena took the other within a matter of seconds.

Caroline hadn't even noticed the taxi leaving she was that out of it.

"Then I guess that's where we go." Elena muttered taking the first stride to the sleazy bar comically named: 'The Rabid Dog.' She briefly wondered if it was Klaus himself who named it that.

Caroline was losing conscious again, the edges of her vision going blurry once more, but this time she fought to stay awake for she knew this time she wouldn't be able to wake back up.

They entered the bar and were hit by the mixture of, sweat, booze tobacco and blood that floated around the air like its own brand of perfume.

Even in Caroline delirious state the smell made her cringe. There was noise coming from every direction causing her even more pain, the place was packed.

"I can't see him." Stefan muttered lowly looking around the bar with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. For here there were Vampires, Werewolf's, witches and even humans all together, drinking and laughing. How had Klaus managed this?

"Over there, big door and equally big Vampire." Damon replied jutting his chin out in the direction a backstage door of sorts that was being guarded by a bulky Vampire.

Yes, this is where the man of the hour will be. Not slamming it with the rest of the riff raff.

They moved through the crowd and tables, acutely aware of the looks they were getting, and made it to the big Vampire.

"We need to see Klaus." Stefan said his voice calm but determined. The Vampire glanced down at Caroline in Damon's arms and snickered.

"Sorry the boss doesn't help wondering hoes."

It was Elena's fist that knocked him on his ass: much to everyone's surprise.

The bar had become very quiet all of a sudden, no one dared move.

"Elena..."Stefan reproached running a hand through his hair.

Damon on the other hand, was grinning at his girlfriend like he had just received an early birthday present.

The Vampire was back on his feet in a second and made to grab Elena, but the younger Salvatore pinned him to the door by his throat. The Vampire looked too surprised, no one should be old enough to pin him like that.

There was noise from behind and the friends looked simultaneously at the crowd moving in on them.

Ah hell.

Before a riot could ensue the door was opened and the Vampire dropped to the floor at the feet of a very dangerous man.

Klaus Mikaelson stared at the part of four with mild shock, his eyes immediately darting to the half-conscience blonde in Damon Salvatore's arms.

His eyes narrowed. Then he looked back up at the others waiting for them to explain themselves, though the situation is pretty obvious.

Caroline stared at the man in front of her as best as she could with the pain diverting her concentration. He looked as he always had, exceptionally handsome and very lonely. She was glad she could see him at least once more.

"Klaus," Elena breathed into the silence of the bar taking it upon herself to try and help her friend.

"Please, help her."

Klaus's gaze met with Caroline's and she knew there was no hope, none what so ever. His eyes were so indifferent, so dead, that she knew all those feelings he had for her way back when are no longer there.

And that made her hurt more than she would care to let on.

"Now, why would I do that?" His voice was smooth as honey, and as bitter as lime. There was a flash of movement and the Vampire, who was only moments ago at his feet, flashed to his side to sneer down at the unfortunate visitors.

"Because she is about to die!" Elena's voice clattered around the bar like a broken record, some even flinched at the emotion raging through that one sentence.

Yes, they all knew, this baby Vampire was about to die.

Caroline laughed. It was a horrible sound that caught everyone's attention, even the humans. Her friends looked down at her with worry while the two others looked on with alarm.

The laughter caused her pain but she couldn't contain it, this all seemed so funny somehow.

"I told…You…He wouldn't help," her lips could hardly move but she managed to breathe out her sentence and laugh at the end of it. This must be one of the last stages of the venom, she thought, while laughing even harder. To find your own death funny is a cruel joke from the witches who created the endless circle.

Klaus watched Caroline laugh with so much pain that she had to cry out at the end, and so many different emotions flooded him in such an onslaught he thought he would fall over.

What was she doing here? Now? Of course the only reason she would be here would be because she needed something, what else had he expected?

That one day she would wake up and realise she was in love with him as much as he once was with her.

_Once was._

Ha. Even to himself that sounded hollow.

No, she was dying. Seconds away if that laugh was anything to go by, and he would just let her die: that will be the end of it. No more dreams about her smile, no more sketches of her at two in the morning. He would move on and accept that he would never see her again.

Elena moved to aid her friend with tears running down her cheeks in unstoppable rivers, though there was no way to aid her.

"Care…I'm so sorry," she began while wiping the damp hair from her head. Caroline only laughed harder.

Then she stopped.

Her laughter faded and her eyes widened in shock, the realisation finally hitting her. She was about to die. And in front of so many people no less.

Her breath hitched and her hands grabbed at Elena's shoulders needing some sort of comfort to help her on.

"Oh God," she whispered before, finally, she let the world fade into nothing: but not without one more look at Klaus.

The man who watched her die with not a single cent of worry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Vampire Diaries, only in my fan girl dreams :) **

**Chapter 3: The Light will shine. **

The bar held its breath as Klaus brought his wrist to his lips and bit down on it until it bled. Without bothering to look at the bewildered looks he was getting he pressed his bloodied wrist to the girl's mouth and prayed she would feed.

Elena had stepped back to allow him room, but she too couldn't utter a single word.

"C'mon, wake up Caroline." The urgency in his voice was as clear as crystal and it rung around the dead room.

He couldn't bare it, though he had tried, to watch the light leave her eyes. He just couldn't be the reason for her death, no matter how badly he wished he could.

As if commanded by his voice Caroline's Vampire teeth slipped past her gums and sunk deeply into Klaus's wrist where she began to ferociously feed.

Her friends let out a steady breath and Elena began to cry even harder. She was alive.

Caroline didn't know where she was only that she was weak and right now there was warm, delicious, blood pouring down her throat coating her core.

On instinct her hand reached up and pulled the wrist closer to her, clawing at the fabric of her saviour's shirt with the little strength that she had. She groaned.

Klaus watched with growing calm as the girl was slowly brought back to life, well Vampire life, knowing that she was going to smile another day made his chest feel all that much lighter. He hadn't meant to save her. He really hadn't. But at that last second when her eyes met his and she looked back with un-relentless understanding, she didn't blame him. How could he let her die?

"That's enough now, anymore and you'll have me dry." Klaus said alerting Caroline to his presence. She dragged her eyes up to his face, though her teeth were still sunk into his skin, and froze. Her grip on his arm fell loose as all memory of what had passed came flying back to her. She pulled back from his wrist, retracting her fangs while doing so and touched her stomach.

She was still in Damon's arms; she was still in the disgusting bar: but she was alive!

"Klaus..." Her voice was nothing but a whisper in the night yet it broke though the silence like thunder. There was no doubt now. The merciless King just saved this wandering baby Vampire.

Klaus smirked back at her his eyes glinting, the first words that she could utter were his name after all, and this made him happier than it should.

"You really have no luck when it comes to Werewolf's." He said shaking his head. The listeners all couldn't believe the turn of events, not even the small group of friends who had come here to see these results. They hadn't actually believed it would happen.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. The last two times were your fault, one being your teeth that took a chunk out of my neck." She replied unable to stop the familiar banter from leaving her mouth.

Damon stiffened readying himself to throw Caroline out of Klaus's way when he snapped. But he didn't. He just cocked an eye brow and raised his palms.

"But I healed you every time." Klaus said a softness touching his eyes before he quickly clouded it with a cold steely look.

But that look had been there, they had all seen it and none more than Caroline. She shivered uncontrollably at the emotion flooded her system.

_No, Caroline. _

Her thoughts rang around her head in a clear warning: that was a dangerous path she was about to cross.

"Now, I believe it is time for you all to leave." He looked around the bar at the listeners and glared pointedly. They all scampered away at once; after all they had learned plenty of new things in the time they had been allowed to stay.

Damon whistled lowly muttering 'whipped' under his breath earning a pointed glare from his brother.

Klaus gestured for the remaining party to follow him to the bar, though the big Vampire was told to stay at the door, ignoring the sibling exchange. Damon sat Caroline onto her wobbly feet and allowed Elena to steady her and help her unto a bar stool, she still looked so weak.

"Please order what you wish." Klaus said in his usual calm voice and took one of the bar stools, Damon slipped cautiously onto the one beside him, then Elena, Caroline and lastly Stefan. It was extremely awkward.

The barmaid, a young Vampire in her late twenties smiled down at them waiting for their command. Caroline couldn't find the energy to mark anything about her other than the fact that she was a 'she.'

"Scotch," Damon said sounded very dazed by the whole situation.

"Same," Stefan murmured his tone thoughtful. He had been very silent through this whole ordeal.

"Beer please," Elena rasped her eyes flickering worriedly down at Klaus as if she was waiting for him to shout 'psych!'

The barmaid smiled and looked expectantly down at Caroline.

Caroline was slumped against the bar the dull pain in her stomach still there but receding, nothing but a bitter memory now.

"Vodka: neat." She huffed out pushing herself to sit straighter.

"And a bourbon for me Anne," Klaus murmured his attention fixed on the blonde a few seats down.

The woman fluttered in an instant and as if conjured their drinks were in front of them.

"Talk about service," Caroline muttered downing her glass the second it reached her hands the bitter taste only lingering for a moment as the taste of Klaus's blood overpowered everything else. Damon chuckled and sipped at his own drink while Elena watched Caroline with worry, she wished she wouldn't.

"Now, pray tell, what happened to get you into such a state?" Klaus asked not looking up from the amber liquid in his glass but they all knew whom he spoke to.

"I was hunting and a hunter shot me, ironic really." Caroline replied into the awkward atmosphere taking his lead and not looking at him.

She was afraid that if she did the wave of emotions that were threatening to crash down at any second would fall a lot sooner than she could imagine.

"And where have you been hiding all this time?" His tone had changed. There was an underlying hint of anger and a touch of bitterness.

"We never stay in one place for too long, so all over." Caroline answered, she knew it wasn't what he was looking for but it was what he was getting. She began to tap a foreign rhythm onto the counter to counter the silence.

He stopped turning his glass in his hand for a split second, just long enough to remember to drink from it and sighed.

"Then you had better be returning. It was lovely seeing you all again but I have business to attend to." He downed the rest of his glass and pushed away from the bar.

Caroline couldn't work up the nerve to look at him.

"Klaus, would you object to us staying in town: for a while." Stefan asked swivelling in his char to look at Klaus who had stopped mid stride.

It seemed that the youngest Salvatore brother had been thinking wholeheartedly about this. He thought this was the best decision for all of them, this town was safe. No one dared disrupt the rules of New Orleans. Everyone new that. But not everyone got to live in New Orleans.

Damon's back became rigid and he looked angrily at his brother. What the hell was he thinking?

Despite herself, Caroline looked up at Klaus who wore a mask of indifference and coldness. She couldn't deny that this place would be the safest place they could ever live, but none of them had ever voiced these thoughts out loud before. They didn't want to upset her. Ha. She thought bitterly, she didn't mind that this man acted like she was never there, she didn't mind that he nearly let her die. No. She didn't mind.

"Ah, I'm not too sure that there is any accommodation. The hotels are fully booked since this trifling new war has broken out." Klaus said flicking his hand and sighing like this distressed him greatly. Caroline scoffed. His eyes narrowed a fraction but he made it seem like he hadn't hear, though the smile the barmaid had on her lips meant that every other Vampire had heard too.

"But, I'm sure I have some spare rooms at my own home, Stefan. If you wish to stay for a while." Klaus looked at the group and held back his grin at the look of shock on their faces. Even dear Caroline lost the battle to hide the surprise from her eyes.

Stefan nodded curtly and looked back at his friends the message was clear: what will we do?

Elena looked at Klaus her mind whizzing at the possibilities of living in a town of near peace. Well as near as peace you can get with the Big Bad Original ruling the town. She gripped Damon's arm and nodded earnestly. No matter what this was their best bet.

If they lived here they could start again and be a proper family. As proper and as dysfunctional as before.

As soon as Elena's mind was made up so was Damon's.

Caroline looked at Klaus her eyes narrowing and her lips pressing into a tight line.

"So what about it, love?" Ah, there it is. The term of endearment he let slip by pure accident. The term he had kept for her over the years.

Her gaze softened, ever so slightly, and she sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I suppose so."

* * *

**A/N**

**Just a short thanks for the reviews and the reads guys, this is my first fanfic so I was a litte unsure of it's reception, but thank you!I'm glad I started posting :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do Not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters so find someone else to sue :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hunger is a fickle thing.**

Klaus grinned back at the four Vampires, this was a victory he had not imagined fathomable earlier today. Never would he have imagined he would have the heart of Mystic Falls here in the palm of his hands.

The outside world must be _that _bad for them to agree to this.

"Great, then Adam over there will escort you. I really do have somewhere to be." He rubbed his hands together and gave them all an icy smile before turning on his heels and leaving; very aware of the glare a certain blonde was giving him for ignoring her.

Oh, how he missed her.

When Klaus was gone Caroline grabbed the untouched beer from Elena's hand and brought it to her lips; quickly finishing it.

"Care!" Elena cried trying to stop her.

"Ugh, no. You just sold our non-existent souls to the devil, I'm allowed to get drunk." She spat back slamming the empty bottle onto the table.

"Caroline, you have to see this is the best thing that could happen to us." Stefan reproached his tone light.

Caroline turned to glare at him.

"Oh, yes. Being shot with a Werewolf venom laced bullet was the best thing that could've happened to me."

Damon laughed and stood up from his stool taking Elena's hand and pulling her with him.

"Oh stop complaining, you're not dead. Your boyfriend sorted that out: again."

Caroline threw the bottle at him.

Damon dodged it fluidly, of course, but the intentions were pretty clear: back off.

"Damon..." Elena murmured warningly shooting him a glare of her own.

"Okay...Touchy subject." He flashed a wicked grin and rolled his eyes.

Caroline slid from her bar stool and made her way over to the Vampire stood by the door, she took it this was 'Adam,' Stefan followed her wordlessly. At least he knew how to be subtle.

"Well then, Adam, if you would show us the way to Dracula's lair that would be great." Caroline smiled dryly at Adam while swinging her arms by her sides, he growled at her in return.

"I would watch your mouth if I was you girl. I don't know why the boss saved you but I doubt he would do it again." He spat taking an intimidating step closer to her.

"Adam...I wouldn't do that if I were you." Anne called from the bar not even bothering to look up from the glass she was cleaning. Adam threw her a nasty look but otherwise closed his mouth.

"As Caroline asked, though not quite as politely as she could, would you please show us the way to Klaus's home?" Stefan asked in his calmest, slowest and most serene voice. He was so sucking up.

Adam rolled his eyes and pushed past them heading back to the door, ignoring Damon's fifty watt grin.

"Get a move on or I'll leave you behind." He flashed out of the bar and it only took two second for the others to flash after him into the night.

"Holy…" Elena stopped pulling Damon to a stop too, right outside of a very large, very old, looking mansion. Klaus had outdone himself this time.

Stefan and Caroline stood behind the two admiring the grand home with just as much awe, heck, it was night at it looked spectacular. Like something out of a Fairy tale.

"Meh, I've seen better," Caroline managed to choke out storming past Elena and Damon and up the front path towards a grinning Adam.

"Sure you have Blondie," Damon chuckled walking behind her with Elena in tow. Stefan just shook his head in mild amusement and followed in behind the others.

Caroline kept stealing quick glances at the building, her eyes drawn to it like artwork, it really was beautiful.

"Do we need to be invited in?" Caroline asked climbing the stone steps that lead to the front door.

"No." Adam replied curtly before opening the heavy door and stepping inside. Caroline followed in quickly her eyes darting from wall to wall in the high raised hallway.

"Klaus really does like to show off," Elena whispered looking up at the crystal chandelier with a slight frown. Caroline made a snort of agreement.

"Right, I'll show you your rooms then you can stay there until the boss comes back." Adam lead them up a flight of stairs that broke off into two wings, he lead them to the left then pointed to the first three doors.

"Take your pick and remember: stay here." With that he flashed out of sight leaving the four of them to stand bewildered in the hallway.

"C'mon you heard the man," Damon grumbled walking into the first room. Elena grabbed Caroline into her arms sighing deeply.

"I'm so glad you are okay Caroline."

Caroline laughed slightly and returned the hug..

"So am I."

Elena walked into the room after Damon giving the both of them another reassuring smile and closed the door behind her.

Caroline and Stefan stood in the corridor for a moment longer before Stefan took the next room down leaving the last room for her.

The room was huge. A large four poster bed stood in the middle of the pale gold room, a white ivory desk was up against one of the walls and a vanity mirror placed delicately on top of it. An armchair was placed in front of one of the large windows that looked out onto the gardens below and the stars above.

Caroline couldn't stop the smile the erupted into her face. It was the most beautiful room she had ever been in.

On a turn of the room she noticed two doors, one was a built in wardrobe of sorts and the other was a large en-suit bathroom kitted with a modern shower. Caroline was inside of that shower within minutes.

With the hot water pouring down her body. loosening up all her aching joints and sore muscles, she felt like she could stay there for ever.

She didn't know how long she stood under the water for, only that if she could have drowned she would have.

Once out she wrapped herself up in one of the fluffy white bath robes and tied it tight to her body.

She made her way back to the bed and flung herself on top, not bothering to brush her hair or get changed, she was far too tired to do much more than drag her head to the pillow.

Sleep welcomed her with open arms and she cradled it in her arms.

She must have slept for hours since when she woke up from her deep, dreamless sleep, it was too bright to be morning: at least late afternoon. Her body felt ten times better, no pain in her stomach or head; just a dull ache in her gums telling her she was still hungry and that she hadn't fed in a long time.

With a groan she turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Here she was in Klaus's home, in the middle of New Orleans, wearing nothing but a bath robe. And she felt good.

Straining her ears she could hear Damon and Elena arguing quietly two doors down and the shower running next door, but on listening harder she could hear someone downstairs rustling papers and grumbling under his breath. Klaus.

What? Did he think he could keep us locked in up here?

Caroline sat upright running a hand through her knotted hair.

"And I'll huff and I'll puff...And I'll blow this house down." She muttered flashing to where she had left her clothes last night and changed into them as quickly as she could.

She heard Damon laugh and grinned at the thought of everyone hearing her comment.

Looking down she grimaced, the jeans were creased and marked from falling to her knees constantly yesterday, her shirt had a small bloodstain from her wound yesterday too. Oh well.

She dashed to the vanity table opening a few draws in search of a brush and only finding a comb, she dragged it through her still damp hair and put it back where she found it.

Damon and Elena were waiting for her when she left the room, obviously they had the same idea as her.

"Morning," Elena greeted with a small smile.

Caroline smiled in return and began walking down the stairs to the hallway they came through last night.

Klaus was waiting for them at the bottom with a questioning smile on his lips.

"I thought Adam told you to stay put?" His smooth tone reached their ears the minute they were off the staircase.

"Adam's a douche." Damon replied instantly smiling sarcastically. Klaus just quirked an eyebrow neither denying the statement nor agreeing.

"And did you really expect us to stay up there forever?" Caroline asked yawing and blinking furiously. Klaus roamed over her body trying to smile at the sight of her, even after all these years he couldn't deny her beauty, not even when she looked like hell.

Caroline felt his eyes on her but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of returning the gaze so instead, she looked at the chandelier with more interest than it deserved.

"Not forever, love, just until I could deal with you." Now that caught her attention.

Her eyes snapped towards him narrowing slightly, her jaw snapping shut before she could hiss at him and his stupid implications.

Stupid asshole.

"Klaus," Stefan's calming tone called from the top of the stairs creating a neat distraction and allowing Caroline to look somewhere other than Klaus.

"Finished with your shower I take it?" Klaus replied nodding slightly and throwing in a small smile.

"Normally we shower and run, so the calm was nice." Stefan replied shrugging.

"Oh yeah, remember that time Caroline had to run halfway across the Mexican border with nothing but a towel on when the hunters found us?" Damon said throwing his hands out and laughing at the memory.

Caroline glared at the side of his head. Yes, she remembers quite clearly. If she could still blush her face would be eternally red every time she thought about that incident.

Klaus pressed his lips together and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde who refused to look back at him, that must have been one hell of a sight.

"Thanks Damon," Caroline spat walking to Elena to hide herself further but on the way she became very dizzy, her legs giving out from under her. Elena steadied her with a worried shout: Damon also shot an arm out to keep her upright.

"Whoa," she mumbled blinking to get her sight back.

"When was the last time you fed?" Klaus demanded walking up beside her, no emotions on show.

"You mean other than last night?" Caroline replied back smirking slightly, he rolled his eyes and nodded in reply.

"Two weeks ago, I think."

Damon whistled and Stefan came closer.

"Care, why didn't you say anything?" Elena asked her voiced silk with concern.

"I didn't want to worry you, and besides, I would have fed last night if it wasn't for that asshole of a hunter." She felt like she had to defend herself somehow.

"Follow me," Klaus growled walking through one of the many doors in the hallway without a single explanation.

"We had better go before he does all 'Hybrid' on our asses." Damon muttered taking one of Caroline's elbows and Stefan the other.

"I'd like to see him try," Caroline whispered dragging her feet in time with her two helpers.

"Don't test me, love." Their superhuman senses picked up his murmured reply, the death glare Caroline gave Damon told him not to say a single word.

But it was oh so hard.

Klaus had led them into an open planned kitchen with black granite work tops and an island in the centre, he was in the fridge when they all trooped in.

"Here." He placed some blood bags onto the island and pushed them towards the group.

"Thanks Klaus." Elena said gratefully helping Caroline sit on one of the stools and handed her a bag.

Klaus nodded in reply and watched carefully as Caroline necked down the blood bag without a word.

She couldn't stop herself from downing every drop within minutes, she never even savoured the taste: she was too hungry too.

"And another." Klaus insisted not happy with how pale she looked, even for a Vampire.

Caroline nodded and pulled open another blood bag before devouring that one too.

The others ignored the worried exchange as best as they could and drank their fills too, it was the best meal they had had for months.

"You have no idea how good it is to drink knowing there is no trace of vervain what so ever." Damon commented sitting his empty bag onto the table and smiling happily, Elena agreed heartedly.

"Is that why you haven't been feeding?" Klaus asked Caroline while slipping onto the stool beside her.

She looked up from her blood bag and thought how to answer him. The easy way would be to just agree with him, though that wasn't the full truth.

Caroline never liked compelling anyone, and she especially didn't like compelling for blood. She had Damon to thank for that. So she point blank refused to feed from some poor soul who had no idea what was going on.

"Pretty much," Caroline said shrugging and dropping her empty blood bag. The ache in her gums and the dizziness had calmed now that her stomach was full of blood, it really was the best meal she has had in a long time.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the obvious lie that escaped her lips but didn't press the matter, it's not like it mattered to him. Well that's what he tried to convince himself.

"Are we allowed to leave the house or do we have to stay locked up all day?" Damon suddenly asked bringing everyone back to the main topic.

"Yes, of course you can mate. There's just a few things you need to know and a few things I want to know." Klaus replied leaning on the island with his elbows and looking down the line at Damon.

"Shoot." He replied smirking.

"First I was wondering about all of your other friends. What happened to them?"

Elena answered.

"Jeremy is living in one of the human zones and is about to have his first great grandchild, you know that Matt is with Rebekah still, Bonnie is with some witches in New York and Tyler...We lost him in a concentration camp." Her voice became much stiffer at the end. Caroline became very quiet all of a sudden.

"You were in one of those camps?" Klaus asked his eyes flickering towards Caroline.

"Yes, we would never have escaped if Caroline hadn't swallowed a mouthful of raw Vervain and killed her guard. We didn't know were Tyler was and we didn't have time to waste so we ran." Elena was running her hands through her hair at the horrible memory; of how she watched Damon being staked constantly and Stefan being pushed into the sunlight and that Tyler was never seen again.

Caroline gulped at the memory of the raw vervain sliding, burning, down her throat. She was staked to a chair by her hands, left outside without her ring on and some vervain shoved in her mouth to quieten her screams. The sun slowly raised and crept ever nearer to where she was sat.

So she swallowed it and pulled her hands free from the stakes, the guard had his back to her so she plunged one of the staked through his heart and ran to free the others.

She could still hear the screams and begging of those she had to leave strapped to their chairs. It was horrible.

Klaus sighed and ran a hand through his hair before standing up from his stool and walking to a cupboard before pulling out some glasses. He poured them all some Scotch and slid the glasses along.

"Well, it seems you have had it rough." He murmured holding up his glass then bringing it to his lips all the while watching Caroline from the corner of his eye.

She wordlessly brought the glass to her lips and took a strong sip her hands shaking slightly, she could still hear the screams.

He took this chance to ask his next question.

"I was also wondering about how you escaped Silas?"

Elena inhaled deeply and dropped her glass. Caroline swivelled in her chair to glare at Klaus openly.

"We almost didn't, jackass, once we realised he was Stefan's Doppleganger we knew we had to find him, the real one, and run. We just didn't expect him to go all public and kill the president on live T.V." She hissed shaking her head.

The day she left Mystic falls was the day her Mom died. It was the day she said goodbye to the world she knew. It was a nightmare come true.

Klaus stared down at her his hands aching to touch her, to console her. But he knew she would only try to break his neck if he did, so instead he drank from his glass with a soft nod and didn't press the matter. Another dreadful experience, another day.

He didn't ask for any more details.

"What is it you want to tell us Klaus?" Stefan asked sounding drained by the whole experience.

"Oh, that. Well, as you know this town is one of the last surviving cooperative communities, we all know what the others nasty little demons are. There are a few rules however; first, if you really want to live here then that's it, you can't go out and risk any of the hunters trying to get back in with you."

"Second, no feeding; unless it is in one of the bars that are permitted, and lastly: any trouble, what so ever, will be punishable." He cupped his glass in his hands and smiled at them all over the top of it.

Caroline bit her lip to stop from screaming at him, he meant to trap them here: to keep them as pets.

"Does everyone abide by your rules?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Not always," was his ominous reply that had Caroline on edge. Meaning there were some he let away with bending his so called 'rules.'

"Klaus...Are we really safe here?" Elena asked her voice small.

Caroline froze, damn. She could hear it in Elena's voice that she wanted them to stay here where they could have showers and where they could feed without worries. She wanted all of that too but not with Klaus breathing down her neck every two seconds.

"I can't promise that. There is always some sort of...Mess. But you will be safer here than anywhere else." He sold it like the devil he was.

"Then I'll stay here and abide by your rules." She said nodding brightly.

"If she stays then so do I." Damon said as noble as a love sick puppy could be.

"As do I." Stefan chimed in raising his glass to Klaus.

Ever since Damon pulled him from that safe Stefan has put all remorse behind him and swore to stay with his brother for as long as he wanted him, and Damon, Damon just wanted his little brother safe in all of this death. They were brothers again: for now.

They looked at Caroline with raised brows.

"What if I said I'll leave and never come back?" She asked sitting up taller.

Klaus smiled and raised his own glass.

"I would drag you back." He drank the rest of his Scotch all the while smirking.

"Then do I have a choice?" She muttered heavily.

The silence spoke louder than their smiles.

Klaus left for his 'business' within the next twenty minutes, but not before informing them all that he had an assortment of clothes shipped over, her had to 'keep up appearances' after all. They all thanked him as best as they could and went back to their rooms to see exactly what he had bought.

Caroline couldn't help wonder when he had managed to get all of these bags into her room without anyone noticing. Sitting on her bed were three very full looking clothes bags, each with designer labels on the front.

It had been a while since she wore real clothes.

She revelled in looking through each bag, smiling each time she pulled out a pretty sundress or cute, jeans not to mention the shoes. This, this right here, was her ideal heaven.

Though she was torn on what to wear once she had raided through each bag carefully, she finally decided on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a long pale blue t-shirt that had a swooping neck line and clung to her figure nicely.

It was elegant yet casual.

Once dressed, and finally deciding on a pair of blue heels, she brushed her hair out again before tying it up with the recently stocked dressing table's limitless hair bobbles.

There were other things too, curling iron, straighteners, hair pins, perfume makeup ect.

Klaus didn't do half's: it seems.

There was a light knock at the door: she already knew who it was.

"Come in Elena." She said smoothing out her top and turning to face the door.

Elena stepped into her room grinning and looking extremely good in her own black jeans and red top. It had been a while since they got a proper say in what they wore.

"You look amazing." She gushed pointing to Caroline's knew outfit.

"Klaus always did have a good taste in clothes...Maybe he's gay." Caroline replied casually but grinning all the same.

"Somehow I don't think so," Elena replied quirking her eyebrows before rolling her eyes.

"Damon wants to go on a tour of the town, you in?"

Caroline was sure that Damon meant for him and Elena to go sightseeing alone, but she couldn't resist annoying him in the best way possible.

"Sure, is Stefan coming?" Elena nodded and began to walk back to the door.

"Great, then let's go."

Caroline took one more look in the mirror at herself and couldn't help but smile slightly, she almost looked like her old self. Almost. With a sigh she left the room behind and closed the door behind her.

"When you said explore, I thought you meant the sights. Not the bars Damon." Elena grumbled as Damon dragged their party down a street with nothing but bars and clubs on each side of the street.

"This is the sights, nothing better than a good bar." Damon replied with a smirk slinging his arm over her shoulder and quickly pecking her on the cheek earning a reluctant smile.

"It's two in the afternoon." Stefan remarked tucking his hands into his new pair of black jeans while looking around at the deserted street. No one was here: yet.

"Then we get to see what's it's like without all the noise." Damon replied shrugging.

"This is stupid," Caroline finally said stopping and folding her arms over her chest.

"And why is that Blondie?" Damon asked rolling his eyes.

"Because nowhere will be open, moron." Caroline replied quirking an eyebrow.

"I have a hunch that one place will be..." Damon trailed wiggling his own eyebrows and smiling crookedly at her.

Caroline groaned and continued walking again.

Ha had better be joking.

"We left that house to get away from him, why are we going the one place we know he might be?"

He didn't reply just continued to pull Elena along whistling under his breath.

Caroline sighed and decided to take in the sights she was going to see. Which, in the sleaziest street of New Orleans in the afternoon, wasn't much.

They arrived outside 'The Rabid Dog' and stopped to listen to the commotion inside. Mostly human, a few Vampires and Werewolf's, but definitely not closed, which was enough for Damon.

He walked in first grinning when everyone present turned to stare at them all, especially Caroline.

"That's her right?"

"I wonder who they are."

"Why would he save her?"

Caroline's superhuman senses picked up the on-going conversations as she followed behind Stefan to the bar where Anne stood grinning back at Damon, she focused on _not _hearing them instead.

Today Caroline managed to focus on Anne a little more, like the fact that she was exceptionally good looking and well dressed. Pretty blue eyes and shoulder length blonder hair, she could fool anyone and pretend to be a model. Perhaps in a past life she was.

"Look who it is," Anne greeted moving along the bar to stand in front of the stools they had taken up.

"Anne right?" Elena said smiling slightly trying to get the ball rolling.

"That's right and you all are?" Her gaze lingered on Caroline a fraction longer than the others when she smiled at them all, it didn't go missed by any of them.

"Well I'm Elena, this is Damon, that's Stefan and at the end is Caroline." Elena introduced them all pointing down the line as she went still smiling her Elena smile.

Anne took each of their hands in return and squeezed lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, it's not often we get visitors. Never mind long term ones." Again her eyes flickered to Caroline.

She felt her annoyance climbing and forced it back down to her stomach.

"We weren't planning on staying but...Stefan thought we should." Elena finished lamely her eyebrows furrowing. She had also noticed the looks Caroline had been getting, not just from Anne but from everyone in the bar. The reason was pretty obvious but it was still a bit odd, it's not like they have never seen it happen before...Right? There's no way Klaus has never healed anyone before, not in a town full of Vampire and Werewolf's.

"Enough chit chat, I came here for some liquor." Damon cut in slapping his hand in the table dramatically. Caroline rolled her eyes at his antics and looked around the room quickly. Her eyes danced over the big door and Adam standing in front of it looking in her direction with a glare.

Hm...

"Of course, what would you like?"

Damon ordered Scotch, as always, while Elena and Stefan ordered some orange juice. Caroline still felt slushy from the blood she drank earlier and declined having anything.

"We should really go and explore." Elena said sipping her orange juice and looking around the bar. She didn't like the looks they were receiving here, even from the humans.

"We have plenty of time to explore; today I just want to relax. For one day Elena." Damon said smiling softly at her and melting the last of her resistance.

"I agree, today we should enjoy not having to look over our shoulders constantly." Stefan added nodding.

"Speak for yourself, you guys aren't being watched like some reality show." Caroline grumbled glaring pointedly at a middle aged man staring openly at her. He turned back to his friend quickly bumbling nonsense his heartbeat rising.

"That's to be expected Care, you did just get saved by their ruthless leader last night." Stefan said tipping his glass to his mouth.

"Oh that's not why everyone is staring." Anne suddenly said reminding them that she was still there.

"What do you mean?" Caroline demanded now giving the woman her full attention.

Anne smiled coyly and leaned over the bar to whisper to them, though it wouldn't have mattered if she was on the other side of the bar and whispering: she still would have heard.

"It's because he let you feed from him."

Caroline frowned having a total blonde moment.

"And?" She pressed not seeing what the big deal is. Anne only smiled wider and continued.

"And, he hasn't once let anyone do that. There have been plenty of...Accidents where people have needed his blood. Most people don't get it, bar a select few; and when they did it would be in a glass. Not straight from the vein."

Caroline thought back to her days in Mystic Falls, back to all the time Klaus gave his blood for the cure. She was trying to think of at least one time someone other than her actually fed from him. Not once. Not one person.

Only her.

"Then you two talk as if it isn't the first time either, Caroline, of course everyone is going to be staring. You're an enigma, something that doesn't fit into the persona that is Klaus Mikaelson. Not our ruthless king - as you so put it."

Caroline didn't know what to say so, instead, ordered a large brandy.

That is so typical of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters...Oh the amount of trouble I would get in if I did...**

* * *

Chapter 5: A quick walk.

"Barbie and the Big Bad go way back," Damon said into his cup a sly smile on his lips. Elena shushed him and drank from her glass again sending Caroline a small smile as apology.

"And that's all there is to it, we knew each other once, a long time ago." Caroline said taking her glass from Anne and pulling it to her lips in the same motion.

Anne laughed and shook her head.

"If that's what you want to believe then go on a head child." She then walked away to serve a human two seats down from Caroline.

"Well, now we know why everyone is staring at you Care." Stefan said and even he couldn't hide his amused smile and knowing look.

Caroline didn't answer only drank some more from her glass trying to ignore the bitter taste that removed once she swallowed each mouthful. She traced the pattern the grains of wood made on the top of the bar, her mind wandering back to her times in Mystic falls.

She could remember her fist meeting with Klaus, though they didn't speak; not until he was feeding her his blood on her birthday, he was her mortal enemy back then. The devil himself. He still was, but now it was all different. She didn't have time to have one enemy; she had the whole world to deal with now. Even in this safe heaven she couldn't feel at ease: not fully.

Her last days in Mystic Falls had been chaotic, Bonnie dying only to return not fully herself and on a mission by the spirits to destroy Silas, her Mom dying to give them all a head start, Matt leaving with Rebekah and Klaus gone. Mystic Falls wasn't the same place anymore; it was full of all the evil in the world wanting to crush the humans beneath their feet only to be used when they are hungry or bored.

Nothing was the same anymore.

"What are you doing here?"

Caroline raised her head from looking down at the bar top to Klaus who was making his way to her an emotionless mask on his face. She felt herself bristle at the sight of him, it was like he wanted people to stare at her even more with the way he singled her out.

"Drinking, y'know what you usually do at a bar." She replied taking a sip from her glass to prove her point. His eyes narrowed at the glass in her hands and sat in the stool beside her. Caroline looked over to the door that he had come through, Adam was still there glaring, but now another man was talking to him casting furtive glances at Klaus.

"The usual?" Anne asked interrupting whatever reply Klaus was about to bite back with.

Klaus allowed his eyes to slip away from Caroline for a minute to shake his head and order water, Anne looked completely surprised at his order but went about to make it appear without question.

"Who's the guy talking to Adam?" Caroline asked swirling her brandy in her glass not looking away from the vortex she was creating. Klaus leaned an elbow onto the bar and cupped his neck.

"He's none of your concern, now why are you all here?" He decided to ask the group this time instead of Caroline alone knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer from her. Especially when she never gets one from him.

The thought made Caroline's lips twitch, the Big Bad Hybrid beaten by a baby vampire.

"Damon wanted to come for a drink and not spend all day playing tourist." It was Stefan who answered, still looking amused. He turned in his stool to look at Klaus a smile playing at his lips.

Anne put Klaus's water onto the bar and Klaus pulled the glass from Caroline's hands and slid her the water instead.

"Hey!" She complained making to grab the glass back but Klaus had already drained what was left of it.

"Drink, it's too early for you to get drunk." Klaus pushed the glass of water closer to Caroline.

He was completely serious, Caroline could see it in the evil glint that crossed his eyes. But she refused to be pushed around just because he deemed it so. Damon laughed and also turned to watch the show, Elena was torn between amusement and anger for her friend.

"Klaus, I am going to say this once and once only. Bite me." Caroline quirked an eyebrow and pushed the glass further away from her again. Klaus smiled still sitting in the same casual position his eyes never leaving hers. Caroline knew it was a cheesy line but she felt it fit the mood perfectly.

"Been there, done that love." Klaus murmured in reply completely at ease with her defiance and the many growing looks they were getting.

Caroline sucked in a sharp breath her eyes darting up to Anne who was laughing abashedly at the exchange further catching the attention of the people around.

"One of these days I swear..." Caroline was cut off by the man from before appearing at Klaus side.

He was a tall, thin, man with a dark black suit and grey eyes. He looked battle worn and old. He was a Vampire, Caroline realised scanning him over briefly. And he didn't seem to like her if that glare was anything to go by.

"Klaus." The man said his voice deep and gravely. Klaus sat up properly and turned to look at the Vampire his emotionless mask back into place.

"Henry, I assume Adam gave you all the information you required?" Of course he had, Caroline thought, you would have heard if he hadn't.

The man, Henry, nodded briskly holding his hand out for Klaus to shake, which he did, before looking down his nose at Caroline: waiting for an introduction.

Klaus's eyes flickered to Caroline's questioning look a small smirk breaking through his mask and he shook his head slightly. It seems he didn't want to share her at the moment.

"Well you had better be getting on with it then." Klaus smiled and pointed to the door all the while laughing on the inside.

The man narrowed his eyes at the obvious ignorance, looked back down at Caroline and then her friends before flashing through the front door and out of their sight.

Caroline watched with curious eyes as she wondered what 'it' was exactly. He just smiled his all knowing smile in return and gestured to the water once more.

"Now where were we?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"We were ten seconds from me pouring that water over you for being a domineering asshole." Caroline said smiling sweetly.

"Okay break it up children," Stefan suddenly intervened laughing slightly. It had been a while since Caroline heard Stefan really laugh.

Klaus laughed quietly and leaned around Caroline to look at Stefan to give him a wicked smirk.

"She is the child, yes, but I don't believe I quite pass for a child anymore, mate."

Caroline elbowed him in the ribs without any thought, it obviously done no damage as Klaus only rolled his eyes and leaned back again. Anne came to stand in front or the group once more a mischievous glint in her eyes as she watched Caroline and Klaus like a parent watched their children.

"Klaus, Jay said there was some trouble with Graham and Luke earlier. Maybe you should go and check it out: you know how things get with those two." She smiled sweetly and gave him this all knowing look, Caroline swore both of their eyes flickered to Caroline for a moment before Klaus nodded and stood; a smirk firmly on his lips.

"Sorry love but duty calls and all that," he paid Anne for the water and the Brandy then began to leave. But at the last moment he changed his mind and turned back to the group his eyes landing on Caroline instantly.

She could already hear what he was about to say.

"Unless you want to come with me?"

Bingo.

Caroline shook her head and looked down the line at Elena who had her eyebrows raised and a smile that could only be translated as: 'what now?' Damon was laughing into his drink as if the whole thing amused him while Stefan was rolling his eyes.

"Just go with him, it will give us all peace." Stefan finally muttered shoving Caroline from her stool and nudging her to the door where Klaus waited.

"Ugh, why, just why am I always the one to distract him?" She grumbled walked to Klaus who was fighting a victory smile.

"Oh come on, you know why: the bar knows why. You're just too stubborn to acknowledge it." Damon said taking a sip from his glass and raising it in a mock toast to Caroline.

She glared and stormed past Klaus to get out onto the empty street outside.

"Wait up love; you're going to get lost." Klaus jogged to her side and began leading the down the road and out of the sleazy street.

Caroline huffed but followed him nonetheless. They emerged onto a busier street, mainly humans but sometimes they would pass a witch or a Werewolf. Never a Vampire.

"So what's the deal? Why are we going to sort out this don't you have…Like minions or something to do that?" Caroline finally asked dodging the crowd without much effort.

Klaus laughed and looked down at her quickly a hint of a smirk at his lips.

"They are my minions."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows and was about to ask him what was with the mysterious answer but there was a shrill scream and someone came flying through a café window landing smack dab in the middle of the busy road. Cars stopped and backed into each other, horns flared and people yelled. All the while the man laughed like an escaped loon.

Klaus sighed and began making his way to the man in the middle of the road, Caroline followed her confusion boiling.

The man was clearly a Werewolf, his eyes flashing yellow dangerously as he stood back up and glared, all laughter gone, at the broken café window where another man stood laughing his ass off. A Vampire Caroline dully registered just as Klaus flashed beside the man on the road and grabbed the back of his neck a serene smile on his lips.

The man stiffened instantly.

"I didn't turn you into a Hybrid to start fights in the middle of the street Luke." Caroline heard Klaus murmur into the man's, Luke's, ear dangerously. Caroline appraised Luke with raised eyebrows before approaching the scene, breaking out of the humans spectating circle.

"Quite the scene," she murmured stepping over a broken window pain and arriving next to Klaus who gave her a warning look and turned back to Luke.

"Graham would you please come out." Klaus never broke eye contact with Luke as Graham sighed and jumped out of the broken window and flashed to the gathering.

He eyed Caroline wearily but never said anything only glared at Luke at nodded at Klaus.

"Boss, the Hybrid dared to insult me, I was only defending myself." Graham tried defending himself. Caroline only caught a fraction of that sentence.

Hybrid?

"Oh you have been busy." Caroline muttered not able to keep the distaste from her voice.

"Caroline, love, I beg of you: shut up." Klaus snapped smiling at her with acute fierceness. Caroline narrowed her eyes and waved her hand for him to continue.

Graham now stared at Caroline more carefully his eyebrows knitted together.

For some reason he felt this woman was very dangerous. And rightly so.

Caroline looked him over briefly her mind elsewhere, he was tall, about Damon's height, with long-ish blonde hair. He reminded Caroline of a typical surfer. But she couldn't focus much on the Vampire as the Hybrid grabbed most of her attention.

He was small, but _very_ built with long brown hair that hit his shoulders in waves and although the clothes he was wearing were ripped and torn from being flung through a window; he looked remarkably well dressed.

He was hot, to put things simply.

"Let's get off of the streets before we deal with this." Klaus finally said grabbing both men by their necks and dragging them down a deserted alley leaving the whispering humans behind.

Caroline followed behind watching the scene unfold in front of her a small frown on her face.

"Okay, so what happened this time?" Klaus demanded pushing the two men away from him before folding his arms across his chest.

"He drank from my…Woman," Graham said glaring at Luke who grinned cheekily at him in return.

"She was begging for it." He simply replied shrugging and throwing a wink at Caroline who raised his eyebrow in a question mark but said nothing still.

"You know the rules Luke, even if she was 'begging' for it that human belongs to Graham." Klaus said smirking slightly. Caroline wrinkled her face in disgust at the way they talked about the girl: like she was an object of possession, not a living being.

"Then you agree he must be punished?" Graham asked excitedly his eyes eager.

"You know I need him on guard mate, but he will be banned from feeding for the next week." Klaus then looked at Luke his pupils dilating as he repeated his punishment.

Caroline shivered, that was the kind of punishments the Vampire were given here? To be compelled into not feeding? Then what? To drive a stake through your own heart? She really hated compulsion, it was foul.

Luke rubbed a hand over his face before grinning at Graham. He got off lightly and they both knew it.

"Well I'll go take over the guard duty for Chris," he began making his way past Caroline smiling brightly when their eyes met. Carline shook her head, he was just sentenced to the longest week of his life but he acts as if it is nothing.

Strange Hybrid.

"What are you guarding?" She asked as he past. Luke stopped and looked over his shoulder at Klaus, asking for permission. Klaus nodded slightly watching the blonde carefully.

"The city limits mostly, but we also look out for rebels and such. The human are constantly trying to get in here somehow, mainly the ones under Silas's influence."

Caroline flinched at the mention of Silas but pressed on nonetheless.

"Rebels?"

"Yeah, Marcel and his band of merry witches and Vampires. They are a small group but a real pain in the neck when they want to be. Okay, I really need to go now, it was nice meeting you Caroline." Luke said flashing another easy smile and flashing out of the alley way.

Caroline spun around to look back at Klaus and Graham, who was still eyeing her like she could stake him at any moment.

"Even here has its problems huh?" She murmured looking at Klaus who shrugged casually.

"I told you that you would be safest here, I wasn't lying." Klaus replied taking a small step towards her.

Caroline couldn't disagree with him, though there was a nagging part of her that wanted to.

"Now what boss?" Graham said interrupting whatever Klaus was about to say next.

"Now? I suggest you keep a firmer hold on your human and help clean up the mess you made in the middle of my street mate," Klaus replied not taking his eyes from Caroline.

Graham nodded, gave Caroline one last distrustful look and flashed out of sight.

"Can we go now?" Caroline asked already heading out of the dark alley not waiting for a reply.

"Go where, love?" Klaus asked appearing by her side sending her a small smirk that almost had her melting at the knees.

"Back to the bar?" She said shrugging, she didn't know where else to go.

"Yes, I need to have a word with a few people there so that would be best." He didn't sound like that was where he wanted to be going.

On the walk back Caroline glanced at Klaus now and then, looking away when he felt her curios stare, there was something different about him she finally concluded when the bar loomed into sight. He seemed happier than the last time she had seen him.

"Have you heard from Rebekah?" She asked sick of the silence. Klaus, who was surprised by the random question, shook his head and sighed.

"She would rather live on the run than in a city that I rule and with that bus boy nonetheless." He answered carefully his emotionless mask back in the fray. Caroline tried to ignore the distasteful comment about Matt.

"Matt sometimes contacts me, not often, every few years, to say they are still alive and enjoying every moment of it. You have no idea how jealous I am of them," she murmured almost sadly.

The two were having the time of their eternal lives never getting caught and living life like each day was their last: exploring a world our kind have been rejected from. They really are amazing.

Klaus didn't reply only sighed and pushed the bar door open allowing her to walk in first. Caroline wasn't surprised to find her friends still sitting at the bar laughing loudly and downing some shots, even Stefan looked happy.

She immediately began walking towards them only to be caught at the elbow by Klaus and pulled to stop.

"You have no reason to be jealous of my sister love, I promise." He whispered into her ear making sure the six vampire in the vampire wouldn't be able to hear, only her.

Caroline held her breath as his breath tickled her ear; she forced herself to nod blindly and make her legs take her to the bar. She suddenly really needed a drink.

Klaus chuckled lowly and followed swiftly behind her feeling very proud of himself.

"Care!" Elena cried joyously laughing and patting the bar.

"Anne get a drink for Caroline!" She shouted enthusiastically laughing again.

Caroline laughed lightly and jumped up onto the stool beside Stefan with effortless grace. Anne appeared in front of her smiling wickedly.

"If I ordered some form of alcohol will you take it from me again?" Caroline asked Klaus accusingly.

"Probably," he replied shamelessly with a shrug.

"Fine, orange juice, please, Anne." Caroline sighed ignoring the smug grin on Klaus's face.

"So what were you two up to? Nothing too naughty I hope?" Damon suddenly said brandishing his scotch wildly.

Caroline glared in his direction taking her glass from Anne who snickered then quickly turned away to answer her phone hiding her smile.

"Just a bit of law keeping mate," Klaus answered smiling leaning on the bar.

Damon never got to ask what the hell kind of kinky games they were into because Anne ended her phone call her features grave.

"Marcel has a bunch of humans in the plaza as hostage and refuses to move until you come to him."

The bar went deadly quiet and Caroline sighed.

She was never going to finish her drink in peace around here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TVD. If I did the world would be a much darker place. **

**A/N Sorry this took so long, honestly? I forgot about it, but here is the next chapter anyways. **

**Chapter 6: Not all secrets are lies. **

Klaus stood up from his stool slowly, dangerously, his jaw tensing; a small vain jumping along his neck.

"Why haven't the others done anything to stop this?" He said looking at Anne.

"It was Luke that called, his sister has been dragged into it too sir," even she seemed afraid of the beast in front of her.

Caroline frowned, hadn't she said that it was humans being held hostage.

"Fine, I'll go and sort this out. Get James, Luke and Graham on the boundary's and as much as the others as we can spare. This could be a rouse." He made for the door and Caroline jumped from her stool stretching her arms over her chest.

"What do you think you are doing?" Klaus snapped when she began to follow him to the door.

"I'm coming?" Her voice implied the 'duh,' at the end but she refrained from saying it aloud.

"Care," Elena warned from behind her, sensing danger in the air.

"No you are bloody not." Klaus growled ignoring Elena.

"Come on, I won't get in your way, this just seems more fun than getting drunk."

Over the many years on the run Caroline learned that she had an affinity for fighting, Damon was sorely impressed with her. It was one of the things they bonded over. She liked that she wasn't in danger anymore, but she didn't like sitting around when people were in trouble.

"She can handle herself Elena," Damon murmured when Elena moved to protest against Caroline again. Elena sighed and nodded, she knew she could but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Klaus searched Caroline's stubborn features and ran a hand over his face.

"Fine, but do hurry love, we hardly have time to spare." He grabbed her elbow and they both flashed out of the bar and towards the plaza leaving a bustling bar behind in their wake.

Klaus never let go of Caroline's arm the whole way to the plaza, his grip strong and unwavering: even if she wanted him to let go there was no way she would be able to force him to.

"Ah, Klaus, you finally made it." The smooth voice of the Vampire Marcel sang from his advantage point; holding a young human woman by the throat. At his feet another six lay unconscious surrounded by three more steely Vampires.

There were several people watching from the windows of the surrounding building safely hidden in their domain where the vampire could not reach: for now.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world mate," Klaus said in a deadly calm voice quickly assessing the situation. It was nothing for him. He would manage to kill them all and set the hostages free with minimal injury. And even if he didn't, there was only one hostage the really needed saving.

Marcel eyed Caroline a cruel smile on his coffee coloured skin.

"Who is the girl?"

Caroline had been doing her own scouting for the situation, and concluded that it was too simple. Far too simple a job to call Klaus in. She was sure that Luke or Graham would have managed this single handily. Especially if it was the Hybrid. No something was being held back from her, and she had a feeling it had something to do with the sibling involved.

"I'm just a tourist," Caroline replied back casting an impression of utter ease towards the hostile Vampires.

"We don't get many of those anymore honey," Marcel called back a grin licking his lips; there was something interesting about this one.

Caroline only smiled and shrugged; Klaus's hand on her elbow tightened; so much so she could feel her bones beginning to crack and heal, but she held back from trying to escape his hold. That would only make things more difficult.

"Enough Marcel, let the humans go and we can settle this like men." Klaus interrupted his tone calm but his jaw clicking with rage. He did not like this one bit. Caroline should never have come here with him but he could not say no, now when for once, she actually wanted to go somewhere with him of her own free will. She was in no danger when he was there but there was always a small chance something could go very wrong…

Marcel let out a bitter laugh, dragging Klaus from his wondering thoughts.

"Look at you, defending the humans. Never thought I would see the day old friend." His tone was as mocking as his laugh. Caroline glanced up at the man gripping her elbow and frowned, he did have a point. Why would he be trying so hard to protect a bunch of humans?

Her eyes moved towards the girl being held by her neck, she certainly seemed human. But that didn't mean she wasn't anything else.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Caroline voiced her thoughts and tugged her arm from Klaus's grasp. She knew the only reason it had been possible was because of her sudden question. That and it wasn't directed at him.

Marcel grinned and squeezed the woman's neck making her emit a breathless whimper. Klaus bared his teeth his anger flashing amber in his eyes. Caroline didn't change her casual façade, these types of situation hardly made her skin crawl anymore.

"Just business, nothing something so pretty as yourself should be concerned with." Marcel answered back his own eyed flashing to Klaus.

The three other vampires took offensive positions and began to stalk their way towards their outnumbered enemies. Klaus grinned and beckoned them forward with one outstretched hand, his long calloused fingers curling and uncurling.

Caroline sighed and raised her hand to her hip. Something still wasn't right.

Why wasn't there more people here? Why did Marcel only bring three people to try and take back the city?

"Of course it's a trap love, just not a good one." Klaus whispered lowly his eyes never leaving the three advancing vampires. Caroline tried to keep her face neutral as she looked ahead at the grinning Marcel.

Klaus knew this was a trap and yet he was still here, the answer to all of the questions running around her head was in the woman being held against her will be an ancient vampire. She just had to find a way to get said woman away from Marcel.

"Cover me?" She said flashing away from Klaus, who swore and tried to stop her, though he knew it would be pointless to even try. Caroline's stubbornness was a gift and a pain in the neck. Caroline had decided that she could probably get the woman if Klaus was at her back; all she had to do was run.

And she was right.

Klaus killed the vampire before they could even register Caroline's presence, their bloodied hearts falling to the ground before their bodies. Marcel was shocked at her sudden charge and hardly had a time to pull away from her as she flung her fist into his face.

It might not enough to do any damage but it was enough to pull the suffocating girl from his grasp and make it halfway back with her before Marcel screamed:

"Now!"

Klaus had watched the idiot baby Vampire charge in and take back the girl, he had watched as Marcel was stunned in surprise and he watched as he made the order for the people hiding on the rooftops to fire their weapons on her.

He didn't know what to make of the gut wrenching feeling in his abdomen as he watched Caroline throw the girl out of danger before dodging the bullets in an elegant flip and twist back towards Marcel. He only knew that it brought bile to his mouth and anger in his eyes.

"Caroline!" He yelled as Marcel lunged for her, Klaus was pulling her away in an instant, his leg kicking out and hitting Marcel on the side of the head launching him into the side of building: cracking the bricks.

"Nice save." Caroline commented brushing a stray hand of hair from her face, curling it behind her ear where it stayed. Klaus growled and gave her a pointed look: shut up.

She rolled her eyes and searched around for the girl. She was lying on the pavement not moving but Caroline could hear the blood thrumming through her body. She was alive at least.

Marcel was standing back up from the wall, blood dripping from his head but the wound was already sealed; not even a scar. He felt his pride fall to the ground as he thought about the young blonde vampire almost breaking his nose. He was right to notice something different about her it seemed.

"So much for just passing through; huh?" He spat wiping the blood away his eyes focussed on Caroline.

Caroline raised her hand and smiled sweetly at him.

"I was; you were in my way."

Klaus grabbed her elbow again and began dragging her towards the fallen girl. His eyes darted to the stunned men on the rooftop, still holding their weapons pointed at the two Vampires below, but his attention was mostly on Marcel who had begun to walk towards them.

Klaus was already imagining his heart in his hands if he got within ten feet of him and Caroline.

But his thoughts never got a chance to come into play for Marcel had stopped in his hunt, his brows furrowed and his lips jutting out into a scowl.

"Damn, looks like it's time for us to go. It was nice meeting you Caroline."

Caroline didn't get a chance to respond, Marcel and his followers vanished into the night air just as a group of man ran into the plaza. Among them were Luke and Graham.

Klaus did not look pleased.

"What are you doing here? I told to stay at the borders!" He yelled throwing his hands towards them angrily.

They had scared Marcel off; if they had just stayed away he might have had the pleasure of sinking his fangs into his neck and the feel of his dead heart in his claws.

Caroline looked back at the girl then to Luke her curiosity bubbling when he dashed to her and pulled her into his arms, his eyes checking for any wounds.

"Sophie! Hey, Sophs now would be a grand time for you to use that witchy brain of yours."

Witch?

Caroline's eyes darted to Klaus who was steadfastly ignoring her and ordering his 'minions' to go back to their posts, save a few to move the still unconscious people and desiccating Vampires.

If this girl, this woman, is a witch where does that place her in Klaus' circle? And how the hell is she Luke's sister if he was once a Werewolf?

Caroline sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, it didn't look like she was going to get much answers from him anyway. What did it matter to her, if he was keeping secrets? He had no need to tell her anything, none what so ever.

"I'm gonna head back, it looks like all the fun is over now." Caroline said already edging back the way she came earlier with Klaus.

Luke looked over to her and nodded, in thanks, and turned his head back to his unconscious sibling. The two Vampires that had stayed behind to move the humans looked up from their jobs to give Caroline and odd look. They hadn't even noticed her until then.

"No stops, love. And don't go for a wander." Klaus said giving her s steely look.

The urge to flip him off right then was so overbearing she had to count to ten before nodding and flashing away. There was no point in creating anymore dram for one night.

Klaus watched her go a frown on his face, he noticed how angry she was. The why just wasn't coming to him. When she was out of sight he appeared before Luke and Sophie his emotionless mask in place as he listened to the listless breathing of the child.

"Take her home Luke, then go back to your post. She will be fine in Elijah's care." Klaus' tone was final, and under the weight of the sire bond Luke agreed with his master without a single word.

Klaus ran a hand through his messy hair and looked around him at the destruction of his home. The crack in the wall, the blood on the ground and the tell tail holes of bullets.

Marcel sure knew how to play dirty.

With another warning to his minions to go straight back to their posts when they were done he headed back to his bar at a normal human pace for a change. It had been an interesting night; he hoped the walk would bring him some answers to the many questions dancing in his mind.

When Caroline returned to 'The Rabid Dog' she wasn't surprised to find her friends still sitting there, though now they looked far less drunk and a little more on edge.

"Care! What happened? Are you alright?" Elena yelled the minute the blonde stepped into the rowdy bar.

She wasn't the only one to turn in her direction the second she entered, many turned to ask her what had happened: if anyone had died. Caroline gave clipped answers at best and took up the spare stool beside Stefan again.

She had a feeling they had been saving it for her.

"Anne, I need Vodka. Please."

Anne gave Caroline a curious look but went about to get her drink for her without question. Caroline was grateful of the blonde.

"Caroline..." Stefan began, trying to prompt his friend into talking.

Caroline groaned and swivelled in her chair to face her worried friends with as much patience as she could. She had used up what little she had tonight.

"Nothing really happened. That Marcel guy had a few humans, Klaus kicked his ass and he ran away when backup decided to show up." She said agitated by her own annoyance.

Her curiosity wouldn't let her settle down.

"Here you go." Anne placed down Caroline's glass onto the bar and Caroline drank it all before a certain hybrid could pop up from nowhere and snatch it from her. Damon quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking at her in his oh-so-annoying way.

"And that's it? Somehow I don't think so." He sang bringing his own glass of amber liquid to his smirking lips. Elena frowned and looked past Stefan to look at her properly.

There was definitely something not being said here.

"That's it Damon. End of story. Anne! Another." She pushed her drained glass towards the bartender. Damon chuckled.

"Poor Blondie." He whispered into his glass earning a scowl from his girlfriend and brother.

Caroline tuned out the family bickering and focused on the now refilled glass in her hand. The liquid inside tinged the air with its alcoholic scent, even more so than what was already floating around, it wasn't a pleasant smell she decided.

It was bitter, not at all to her tastes. At least it hadn't been all those years ago. She preferred sweet things.

Sighing she downed the glass again, angry for thinking about the past. There was no point in dwelling on 'the good old times,' right now, she had something a little more interesting to think about.

Klaus. Klaus and his strange war, the witch and the hybrid.

Ha, she thought as she slid the empty glass across the bar again, sounds like a cheap version of a 'Narnia' novel.

"Anne! Same again."


End file.
